Falling for my best friend
by I'm-comp.LEX
Summary: The story continues 75 years after Bella's been turned. The Cullens are returning to Forks to start over again. In this story Emmett and Rose are not together but pretend to be to protect the family. What happens when Emmett falls for Taylor, a mortal?
1. Back to school When I first saw you

**_(Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, I'm just tweaking the story a bit!)  
~This is twilight like we have never seen before, I'm stealing Emmett away from Rose for my own personal gain. Since Edward's interaction with Bella as a human, the Cullens have been able to be more comfortable around other humans, being able to befriend them even. Other then that all their personalities are the same (some what) and nothing has really changed for the Family.~_**

I hadn't been acting like myself for a long while now. After we made our move to Forks, things steadily started going downhill. For a full year I watched, in disbelief as my life progressively deteriorated, thinking each time to myself how things couldn't possibly get worse, and they always did. It wasn't until three months ago that I finally knew that my life had hit rock bottom. This was easily the nastiest and most terrorizing thing that could happen to anyone my age. Three months ago my Mother passed away.

Dad and I had a "talk" after we found out that Mom had taken a turn for the worst. After several long nights and heated debates we decided that the best way to keep Mom as happy and healthy as possible was to move her from our big busy city life back to the place she grew up, the small rainy city of Forks found in the Washington Peninsula. My first year at Forks high wasn't anything special; I made a few friends, got high grades and went to a dance with an older boy. None of these took my mind of thing as I watched my mother grow weaker and weaker.

This summer was the worst I've ever had. My best friend left town after having her heart broken by a boy. Without her I've never felt more alone. I hardly saw my friends over the two months of summer; everything just seemed so bleak and colourless. When I finally got my results from my exams in the mail a letter containing "good news" came along with it. Apparently I did so well on some of my exams that the principal was allowing me to skip a grade in some of my subjects. Dad was so proud of me that he actually called my aunt back home and allowed me to go on a shopping spree. By the time I got back from California, it was two nights before my second year of high school started.

I woke up the morning of my first day back feeling something I haven't felt in a very long time. I was actually excited, maybe even happy. I didn't know, but I knew this feeling was a lot different from whatever I've been feeling lately. I woke up extra early to ensure that I would have enough time to get ready in the morning. I practically jumped out of my bed when the alarm went off, I don't know why but there was a bounce in my step as I set out for my bathroom. This house was way too big for just me and my father, but it was the house my grandpa made for his family when he first moved to Forks and we thought it would be best for mom.

Because our house was so big I had my own room, bathroom and "study" which I turned into my personal library. I stepped into the bathroom; the walls were recently painted my favourite shade of pale yellow. The water was warm and as it ran over my shin I felt myself slip into a mood of pure joy. I started singing in the shower again; I haven't done that since I first heard mom was sick. It must have been something in the air that morning to make me feel so great. After the shower it only took me about thirty minutes to get ready. Since it was bound to be raining outside I didn't see any point in blow drying. I sometimes can't believe how terrible the weather is here.

After getting dressed into one of my "brand new and fabulous" outfits I headed downstairs and started to make myself some breakfast. Meal of choice, Trix cereal, nothing but the best for me. After I filled up on colourful sugary pebbles, I read a book and waited for my dad to get ready for work and drop me off at the school on his way. It was our regular routine, but soon enough I'd be able to get my licence and hopefully my own vehicle.

As soon as I got to school I realised that this year was going to be a little more hectic then I thought. It turns out the "few" classes that I was going to be taking in grade eleven actually out numbered my regular classes. My regular classes consisted of P.E. calculus and Spanish, everything else I managed to "skip" a grade. Aside from my new and improved schedule, there was other new waiting for me at school. There were six new students at school this year, six! Three in my grade and three in the grade above me, I'd probably have classes with all of them. Strangest of all, the six students all came from the same family, and they were all adopted by their parents. This was weird and unexpected even for me, someone who came from a busy city where everyone was looking to get rich quick.

My first class was Spanish, I was thankful to be with my own class to start off. One of the new kids, Bella, was in my class. She was like no other girl I've ever seen. She was more angel then human, the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on. You know how they say that nobody looks like the girls in the magazines, not even the models, because the pictures are all airbrushed? Well Bella was more beautiful then those airbrushed models. She sat alone at a table in the back and didn't speak to anyone. I took off my raincoat and I suddenly felt so insecure to have to even be in the same class as her. I sat down in an empty chair next to Joshua, one of the friends I made last year. He didn't even notice me sitting down, he like all the other boys in the class were too busy gawking at Bella. For some reason, at Forks new kids were treated like celebrities, I knew this all too well. Something was different about this girl though, when I first started here people were rushing to introduce themselves, but nobody was trying to talk to Bella, they were just staring.

Mr. Alvarez walked into the room and everything seemed to go back to normal. He welcomed us back, welcomed the new girl and started with lesson. The day continued like that up until lunch. So far Bella was the only new kid in my classes. I stood in line with Josh Aaron and Aliscia and we waited to by our lunches while the others got a table. Of course everyone was talking about the new kids.

"Did you see him? He is absolutely GORGEOUS!"

"He didn't even talk to anyone. He just sat still and listened the whole time. Not very social are they?"

"They're probably just nervous on their first day and want to keep to themselves."

"I heard some of them are dating…like each other!!" I was getting very sick of all the gossip and decided to just tune it out. I was staring blankly at my salad when I was snapped back to the real world when I heard someone saying my name.

"Hello, Taylor, I'm talking to you!" I saw a large hand waving in my face and when I looked up I saw two very familiar brown eyes looking at me with concern.

"Oh hey Nathan, sorry I guess I wasn't really paying attention. Umm, what's up?" Nathan was in the senior classes, making him the oldest boy I'm friends with. We went to prom last year together, back when I had this "thing" for him. I was almost completely sure I was over him, Nathan turned out to be a huge jerk.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about you." He tugged at a loose strand of my blond waves. Here he goes again, playing the romantic card. This is the part where he attempts to sweep me of my feet by making me feel loved and special. Only later on will I find out that he's done the same to another girl at school. No thank you Nathan, not this time. I was trying hard to distract myself; I had a tendency of getting lost in his eyes. I forced my green eyes to scan the lunch room until they landed on something that took my breath away.

"Wow, they're all gorgeous." I only meant to think it but apparently the words had managed to escape my lips. I was getting weird looks from everyone at the table and Nathan let a particularly confused 'huh?' so decided to continue out loud. "The new kids I mean. Bella was in Spanish this morning and well she looks like a fricken model but, look at them, they all look like that, every single one of them."

There they were, all six of them, sitting very close together at a table in the corner of the lunch room. They were the most beautiful family ever. I felt super insecure again and just wanted to leave the room. At the same time, I couldn't stop looking at them. There was a small pixie like girl whose jet black hair shot up in sorts of directions, a beautiful blond who deserved to be on the cover of a high fashion magazine and Bella who was gorgeous but looked the most down to earth of them all. The boys looked amazing, a tall blond who looked slightly uncomfortable, he was the thinnest of the three but was still very muscular. Then there was a boy with bronze hair and piercing green eyes, I assumed he was the youngest since the other two looked older. The last boy was built like a football player, if football players were movie stars and teen heart throbs. He had broad shoulders, dark hair and an amazing smile. The sight of him made my heart skip a beat.

My heart froze as the bronze haired boy's eyes met mine. As if he caught me staring! I felt my face go pink and I turned my head and looked at something different. I didn't look at the family again during lunch; I made a point to focus hard on my food. Soon enough the period was over and I was off to American History. I decided to stop off at my locker before I headed to class, a pit stop that made me late. I rushed into the class room and noticed that there was only one seat left open for me, a seat next to a football player movie star teen heart throb. I gave myself a moment to compose myself before I sat down, as soon as I sis I heart the most beautiful sound in the world. Was the football player movie start teen heart throb really talking to me!?

"Hey you're Taylor right? I'm Emmett Cullen." His voice was like velvet, it was smooth and warm. My heart fluttered and my tongue must have swelled because I could talk all of a sudden, I just stared at him a nodded. This apparently was funny because before I knew it he was laughing, I was blushing and he was laughing even harder.

The day flew by after that, I can't really remember much. I knew I had a ton of homework, but when I got home all I could think of was Emmett Cullen and his velvety laugh. At supper I told my Dad that my day was 'fine' when he asked, when I was done eating I went upstairs, did my homework and went to bed. I'm pretty sure I had a dream about the Cullen's but When I woke up I wasn't sure, all I knew was that I couldn't wait for American History that day.

**_~Please Let me know what you think of the story so far, please review!~_**


	2. Who the hell was that?

_**Hi my name is Lex and I don't own Twilight! :)  
It's been a while since I updated, my computer crashed and I was too lazy to fix it. Anyways, this Chapter is in Emmett's point of view, I thought I'd try it out. I know it's not as long as the last chapter, but I found it a bit hard to act as Emm. I don't really like this chapter so please review and tell me what you think! Next Chapter's coming soon I promise! (I'll start working on it tonight!) Also, if you have any idea for this story line feel free to let me know, I do have a plot in mind but I'm open to suggestions. Okay that's all, I hope you enjoy!**_

I couldn't believe my eyes, I live with beautiful people but she, she was something else all together. She was a siren, whose song could not be ignored, she was a fox and I was lucky enough to sit next to her in American History.

I first saw her in the cafeteria. Our family managed to get our usual spot, although we were the only ones who knew it to be usual. To everybody else we were the new kids, something to be marvelled at but for some reason not welcomed. The unwelcome feeling was normal; mortals seemed to put up their defences around us.

I was scanning through the crowd and pretending to eat the pasta dish in front of me. My sisters Rose and Alice were talking about the clothes people were wearing. Jasper and Bella were talking about their morning classes and the people they've seen so far, and Ed was doing his usual thing, listening to people's thoughts. That's when I saw her; she was standing in line with some friends waiting to buy her lunch. My eyes followed her as she moved to sit down at a table with very little room left. I saw the boys flock around her and a pain hit me hard in my stomach. No, I couldn't possibly be jealous over someone I don't even know.

Well, I guess Ed got bored of people and moved on to interrupting our brain waves because I heard him say quietly in my ear, "She's the only one who's not thinking about us right now."

"Oh" I said pretending like it didn't matter much, pretending like I didn't wish she was thinking about me. "What is she thinking about then?" I asked still trying to seem uninterested. Not sure why I tried to hide it from him, he obviously knew what I was really thinking.

"She's wondering why they painted the walls so grey. She thinks schools gloomy enough without the lack of colour." Then he let one of his charming laughs and added, "She's funny isn't she."

"Yah" I didn't say it but I knew he heard. I saw a boy walk up to her and start playing with a strand of her perfect golden curls and I immediately wanted to rip his throat out. Funny, I've been around humans enough that you'd think I'd be able to handle myself better then this. If I kept this up soon Jazz would notice and then I'd have a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh don't worry about him." I heard Ed's voice in my ear again. "Taylor's not even interested in him, she's actually thinking about us right now!" So her name was Taylor. I nodded still seeming uninterested. I heard him laughing again.

"What's so funny?" I was getting frustrated with him penetrating her thoughts, he really had no right."

"She-actually-thinks-you-look-like-a-movie-star!" He said each word between fits of laughter, and I smiled because I assumed a movie star look a like title was a good thing. Then something terrible happened she caught Ed staring at her and turned away. I didn't see her face for the rest of lunch break and Ed kept telling me that she was focusing on her food very intently. The bell rang for the next class and Ed told me that he had a feeling I'd be seeing my "dream girl" sooner than I thought. I laughed and headed toward American History, possibly the most boring and useless class for me. I sat down at a table and watched as all the mortal boys and girls struggled to get a seat that wasn't next to me, soon enough all the spots were full and I was sitting alone, as usual.

Then she walked into the room, Taylor. My flawless beautiful incredible Taylor. She had no option but to sit next to me and I wasted no time. I introduced myself and soon enough she was blushing and I was laughing and I spent the rest of the class thinking about her, and watching her and trying to get her to actually speak to me.

I didn't pay attention in gym, I just though about Taylor. I thought about her hair, and her green eyes, and how her green tee shirt complimented her skin tone. I wasn't acting like myself and I guess my family could tell because all of a sudden Alice threw a basketball right at my head and said, "I better meet her before you do what you're planning to do!" What was I planning to do? I tried to think but I wasn't aware I had made any decisions regarding her. Confronting Taylor would be impossible without Rosalie finding out and the last thing anybody wanted to do was get Rose upset.

The week followed in the same pattern, I'd go to school, and the mornings would be a blur. At lunch I'd pretend to eat, talk with my family and watch the boys flock around my girl. I'd want to go over there and say something, but I had a duty to behave and keep my family's secret. In American History we'd laugh and talk and neglect our homework. I'd ask her questions and learn things about her. She'd ask me questions and I'd tell her variations of the truth. In gym, I'd play the games and think about her. Then we'd go home and I'd watch TV and wait for the next day where I could talk to her again.

When Friday came along I didn't know what to do, the forecast called for rainy weather and I knew there was no way I was going two days without seeing her face. So I made a plan, before American History was finished I would have her agree to hang out with me this weekend.

**_~Let me know what you think so far~_**


End file.
